


Фантомы

by daana, suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди, целый год говорившие только о работе, неожиданно сидят без нее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фантомы

Люди, целый год говорившие только о работе, неожиданно сидят без нее.  
Переглядываются неловко, все вроде бы свои. Никто уже толком не помнит, чья это была идея. Тишина зудит, как корочка на царапине, ее бы сорвать, но если не вовремя – больно будет.  
— Я начну, пожалуй, — говорит Гиноза.  
Он совсем не похож на остальных очкариков, думает Сайга, это лицо не выглядит беззащитным без привычных линз. Как если бы под толстым слоем пупырчатой пленки, оклеенной яркими лейблами FRAGILE, взял и обнаружился новенький, едва сошедший с конвейера боеприпас.  
 **  
История бывшего инспектора**

Конец света не наступил внезапно. Год назад объявили о переподчинении полиции Министерству благосостояния. Спустя несколько недель представили новое руководство. А о программе, которая навсегда избавит город от «болезни преступности» с каждого экрана говорили последних лет пять, даже шутить над этим всем наскучило.  
И вот — сокращение штатов в двадцать раз. Сканеры и дроиды на улицах вместо патрулей. Новое оружие, которое не помещается в кобуре.  
— Попробуйте, — вежливый инструктор сам похож на дроида, лаконичный и хромированный.  
— Инициализация. Инспектор Масаока, второй отдел департамента криминальных расследований, доступ разрешен, — обращается к нему пистолет через крошечный, спрятанный в ухе динамик.  
Инспектору кажется, что он наглотался волшебных грибов и теперь все вокруг то стремительно уменьшается в размерах, как его отдел, оклад и функциональные обязанности, то, наоборот, увеличивается, как длина ствола и количество электронных голосов вокруг.  
— Оценка мишени: неживая мишень, — говорит ему пистолет.  
— А то я без тебя этого не знаю, — громко смеется инспектор Масаока, еще вчера старший детектив, немного принявший с утра для храбрости, впервые за тринадцать лет службы — а как откажешься, если сам шеф всем наливает: за новую эру, за новый мир!  
Остальные двадцать семь уцелевших детективов, собранных с десятков участков в один департамент, тоже начинают улыбаться. Может, все не так уж и плохо. Инструктор довольно кивает и перенастраивает мишень.  
— Оценка мишени: коэффициент восемьдесят. Вмешательство запрещено, — звенит в ухе.  
— Что еще за глупости, — возмущен инспектор Масаока. — А если он подозреваемый?  
Инструктор говорит, это невозможно. Никто даже не думает о совершении преступления, если коэффициент у него ниже ста.  
Издалека доносится едва слышный хлопок. Начальник токийской полиции майор Цусима (коэффициент 56, никому и в голову не пришло в нем сомневаться), пускает пулю себе в рот за несколько минут до того, как у него придут отбирать табельное оружие. 

Сначала казнь, потом приговор, сухие строки в отчете: «Криминальный коэффициент подозреваемого N превысил установленную норму в 4 раза (412, 2)». Месяц назад инспектор Масаока впервые убил человека из доминатора на заднем дворе торгового центра, куда тот пытался сбежать, выпрыгнув из окна второго этажа. Напуганный воришка, был схвачен с поличным, вырвался и взял заложника. Пять лет заключения, первые два без права на апелляцию, инспектор Масаока помнит уголовный кодекс. Но кодекс упразднен вместе с уголовно-процессуальной системой, тюрем больше нет, а куда делись их прежние обитатели, в прессе не пишут. Все происходящее — в интересах хорошего тона, прохладно и веско объясняет ему директор Бюро на личной аудиенции. Железная тетка эта Касей, ничем ее не проймешь.  
— Многим из нас сейчас приходится очень быстро бежать, чтобы оставаться на месте, — говорит она, прощаясь. Теперь каждый раз, когда инспектор Масаока слышит голос доминатора в ухе, он представляет себе Касей. Спокойную, уверенную, с ранней проседью, неуловимо напоминающую Маргарет Тэтчер. Может, оно и к лучшему, говорят теперь старые сослуживцы, собираясь на очередных поминках. Их осталось всего восемь. Кто-то нечаянно выпал из окна. Кто-то напился и попал под поезд. Кого-то забрали на реабилитацию. У кого-то сердце.

Жена говорит, ему бы в отпуск или поискать работу поспокойнее. Инспектор Масаока порой срывается и кричит, хотя потом сразу жалеет. Но она мешает ему работать: серийные убийства, четыре отравленных нейротоксином человека за полтора месяца, раздетых и исколотых после смерти, ускользающий от вездесущих сканеров преступник, а лучший специалист Токио по чокнутым психам уже три недели, как кремирован. В пустой комнате колышутся занавески, старый уличный фонарь светит в окно, тени на стене пожимают друг другу руки. Инспектор Масаока разливает виски, и друзья садятся за бумаги. Ёхэй Коно, щербатый старик, судмедэксперт, любивший перекусить прямо в морге. Крошка Ю, здоровенный толстяк с феноменальной интуицией, числится без вести пропавшим последних полгода, родным сообщил, что идет на рыбалку. Шеф Цусима, конечно, как же без него. Над распечатками, картами, стрелками, фишками — звенят рюмки. Бутылка пустеет. Друзья расходятся.  
— С кем ты разговаривал? — появляется в коридоре заспанная жена, инспектор Масаока как раз надевает плащ в прихожей.  
— Извини, что разбудили, спи, — он выходит на улицу, покачиваясь, но свежего воздуха мало и там.  
Стажер-очкарик уже ждет на перекрестке, сын крошки Ю, полтора высших образования, недопсихиатр, недодетектив, но очень настойчивый, тонкие губы поджимаются еще сильнее, когда он нюхает воздух:  
— Виски нам тут не поможет.  
А отец, проходя мимо, треплет его по волосам полупрозрачной, как эти современные голограммы, рукой. Очкарик морщится, что за ветреная выдалась ночь, и садится в машину, сегодня, как и всю последнюю неделю, он за рулем. Бок о бок с лучшей ищейкой Токио, не об этом ли он мечтал еще с университета, не вырезками ли о блестяще раскрытых делах забиты ящики его рабочего стола? Отчего же теперь очкарик все чаще завидует более спокойным назначениям одногруппников?  
— Почему бы нам не вызвать для этого лабораторных дроидов? – не выдерживает он на третьем месте преступления. Но инспектор Масаока не слышит стажера, он ползает по месту на брюхе вместе со стариком Коно, подсвечивает себе старым фонариком, болтающимся на брелке.  
— Слишком ровно, слишком гладко, — бормочет инспектор Масаока, беспокойно оглядываясь по сторонам, а потом вдруг приказывает очкарику лечь на место трупа. Тот, уже не сдерживаясь, вслух жалеет, что ввязался во все это, его мутит от кофе и чужого сумасшедшего бреда.  
Светает. Стажер лежит на земле, раскинув руки в стороны. Небо над его головой — блеклое и плоское, того и гляди, упадет.  
— Змеи! — кричит инспектор.  
Сегодня уволюсь, думает стажер. А потом, опять надев очки, замечает, что причудливая тень ретрансляционной башни вокруг него сплетается в контуры эмблемы Бюро. Инспектор Масаока уже бежит к машине. Проверять остальные места преступления он не собирается. Ему немедленно нужно в серпентарий. Опоздать нельзя. Уже у зоопарка, разумеется, закрытого в такую рань, два патрульных дроида бросаются инспектору наперерез. Его коэффициент превысил норму. Из-за угла выезжает ими же вызванная скорая.  
— Да я же просто померил, — бледнеет стажер, пятясь, отбрасывая на землю карманный сканер, как будто он может ужалить.  
Инспектор Масаока расшвыривает дроидов, как бумажных, и стреляет в замок. Облава на него идет полтора часа. За это время стажер успевает обо всем доложить и заявить о своей непригодности к полевой работе. Директор советует ему взять отгул на пару дней. После такого-то напарника. По дороге домой стажер читает о природных нейротоксинах. На работу он так и не выходит, но умудряется удержаться в рамках хорошего тона. Инспектора Масаоку обнаруживают рядом с телом биолога. У того нет алиби, куча вещдоков и дырка от пули тридцать восьмого калибра во лбу. Пистолета так и не находят.

— Мама, — спрашивает восьмилетний сын инспектора поутру, — а что, у нас были гости?  
Три пустые рюмки на столе и стулья вокруг. Опять до горячки допился. Она не успевает их убрать, как звонят из Министерства благосостояния: сообщить, чтобы никто не покидал дома, пока не приедет бригада, проверить их паспорта.  
Конец света так и не наступил, хотя всем нам тогда показалось иначе.

* * *

Тихо, как в крематории, только системные блоки мерно жужжат и кондиционер, кашлянув, меняет режим. Гиноза с Сайгой рассматривают друг друга, долго, неторопливо. Сайга снимает и протирает очки, совсем как Гиноза раньше. Акане вспоминает: с тех самых пор, как профессор оказался у них в отделе, они редко работали в паре и почти никогда не разговаривали. За ее спиной едва слышно хмыкает Сион. Эти двое не слышат, воздух между ними нагревается так стремительно, что вот-вот закипит.  
— Знаете, — неожиданно раздается из другого угла и все, даже Гиноза с Сайгой, смотрят туда. Яёй неторопливо заворачивает жвачку в пустую обертку, а потом улыбается не очень уверенно, как будто не доверяет лицевым мышцам, не очень-то привыкшим к такому положению, — Кагари сейчас сказал бы, что пора помешать, чтобы не убежало.

**История хорошего ужина**

— Да я одним махом семерых! — двух стаканов хватило с лихвой, он откидывается на спинку кресла, раскрасневшийся и слегка поплывший, крайне довольный собой.  
— Семерых? — косится Акане недоверчиво, а потом, на всякий случай, смеется. Часы над ее головой показывают семь пятнадцать. Пора собираться домой.

…Два часа назад у патрульного Ёсино из третьего отдела пропадает коммуникатор. Как может пропасть запаянный на запястье коммуникатор? Разве что со стола в техническом кабинете, где патрульный Ёсино его оставляет, потому что приложился рукой о стену на задании и чип барахлит. Старательные пошли дроиды, не доведет до добра этот их искусственный интеллект.

…Час назад инспектору Гинозе из первого отдела приходит запрос от инспектора Мацуситы из третьего. У него двое раненых и срочное задание, не предоставит ли коллега одного из своих подчиненных?  
Кем пожертвовать — вопрос не стоит. Конечно же, самым бесполезным.  
— Вот офигеть, началась неделька, — говорит тот. — Не утруждайся, сам дойду.

…Сорок восемь минут спустя инспектор Аянаги из второго отдела читает письмо от инспектора Цунемори. Я сегодня вечером так занята отчетами, сокрушается новенькая. А инспектору Гинозе срочно требуется доставить патрульного Кагари в центр реабилитации для обследования. Вы же как раз выезжаете в тот район, может, подбросите его по пути?  
Только подружек на работе Аянаги не хватало. Первый и последний раз, злится она.

…Тридцать шесть минут назад патрульная Момота из третьего отдела возвращаясь с задания, выбрасывает флэшку на помойку.  
— Что это там у тебя? — спрашивает инспектор Мацусита, в обед он поругался с женой, теперь каждая мелочь раздражает.  
— Обертка! — хлопает Момота длинными ресницами, а что ей еще сказать: вы знаете, у меня тут порнографические слайды, которые я согласилась вынести из здания Бюро, пока никто не заметил, потому что проспорила кое-кому желание? 

…Семь сорок: на пороге комнаты Кагари возникает инспектор Аянаги. Когда двери ее лифта раскрылись на сорок восьмом этаже, двери лифта, в котором уезжала Акане, как раз закрывались.  
— Собирайся, — командует она, поджимая губы. Кагари шлет ей воздушный поцелуй.  
Маленькая скользкая крыска. В ее отделе такой и на месяц не задержался бы.

Восемь пятнадцать, Акане даже переодеться не успевает, а коммуникатор взрывается тревожным звонком.  
— Внимание всем отделам. Неавторизированное местонахождение патрульного Ёсино: район Роппонги. Просьба всем принять соответствующие меры.  
Больше всех этому сообщению удивился бы патрульный Ёсино, но он мирно спит в собственной комнате, до завтра, пока ему не выдадут новый браслет, выходить оттуда ему запрещено.

— Какого черта, — орет Мацусита напарнику, тот и сам хотел бы знать, какого черта, ведь он точно помнит, как заводил Ёсино в его комнату.  
Но задумываться о показаниях сканера ни у кого из них нет времени. Дело пахнет в лучшем случае выговором.

Между прочим, если плотно обмотать браслет резиновым жгутом, сканер не сможет передавать сигнал. Последний, кого будет проверять инспектор Аянаги, когда группа расходится по Роппонги контролировать дроидов — патрульный из чужого отдела. 

— Роппонги, но это же именно там я… — в восемь тридцать пять говорит сама себе Момота. И больше никому ничего на всякий случай не говорит. 

На то, чтобы проверить почту, заказать себе все нужные игрушки и купить специй у знакомого торговца, Кагари тратит тринадцать с половиной минут. А потом пора искать свою флэшку, ломать пластик и доставать чужой чип. Треск под ботинком, попрыгать для верности — и нет тут никакого Ёсино. А в канализации, куда он сметает обломки, даже дроиды ничего не найдут.

— Допрыгался, — недобро скалится Когами, появившийся из ниоткуда. За ним – дедуля с Куниччи и взволнованная Акане.  
И в сумме это уже не семеро, это целых десять. Восторг! Главное, не дать никому опомниться и задать вопрос: откуда он узнал подробности конструкции браслета. Так он и сдаст им нового знакомого.  
— Ужин с меня! — примирительно поднимает Кагари руки, с которых все ему снова стремительно сходит. 

Не раскрываемостью преступлений единой жив первый отдел.

* * *

Их лица теплеют, Сион небрежно почесывает уголок глаза, какая же она красивая в этом алом обтягивающем платье, хотя на ком угодно другом оно смотрелось бы вульгарно. Они с Яёй переглядываются и улыбаются чему-то своему.  
Мике опять кажется, что она лишняя на этой вечеринке. У всех остальных, даже у патрульного Сайги, есть что-то накрепко общее, гораздо большее, чем просто мертвые друзья, как будто где-то глубоко под землей их корни давно переплелись, а она как омела, взяла и прицепилась, ведь никто и не приглашал сегодня особо.  
Сайга перехватывает ее взгляд, подмигивает по-дружески.  
И говорит:  
— Да что мы все о покойниках.

**История последнего желания**

А если представить себе, к примеру: женщину лет тридцати без малого, поздним вечером опять засидевшуюся в сети. Ей некуда идти домой, да и лак еще не досох. Работы нет, с кем могла — она уже поругалась со скуки.  
Как вдруг, у нее на глазах, происходит взлом.  
Предположим, она не особо законопослушна, иначе ее свобода передвижений не ограничивалась бы несколькими этажами осточертевшего здания, к тому же сетевая безопасность не входит в сферу ее служебных обязанностей. Постукивая ногтями по столу, она с интересом наблюдает за тем, как один за другим вскрываются служебные файлы.  
И пишет в блокноте: «знакомиться будем?» — перед тем, как присвоить ему порядковый номер и сохранить среди личных дел. Это очень успешная женщина лет тридцати с небольшим, поэтому она не сомневается, что рыбка клюнет. И не зря: рыбка оставляет ей почтовый адрес в том же блокноте.  
Впоследствии оказывается: в это самое время долго и мучительно умирал патрульный Сасаяма. И здесь бы написать рапорт, но тогда рыбкой займется бешеный Когами, а ему вредно беспокоиться, и без того сам не свой.  
Допустим, рыбку зовут Count Zero, и это все, что о ней сперва известно. Отлично заметает следы, привыкла уходить от преследования, маленькая рыбка-прилипала, довольно молчаливая поначалу, но у Сион даже поломанные дроиды говорят.  
Они обсуждают старые книги и новые законы, грязные трущобы и чистые клетки, модные сервера и глупых подростков, ни черта не смыслящих в жизни. Они пару раз занимаются виртуальным сексом, но больше для смеха.  
«У меня есть одно желание», — набирает однажды наша женщина лет тридцати с небольшим.  
«Сперва поймай», — ставит много смайликов в ответ ее наглая рыбка.  
И верно, какой настоящий секс обходится без проникновения — год спустя рыбка все-таки ошибается, а Сион, наконец вычислив ее местонахождение, подстраивает выезд по тревоге. Через два часа группа Гинозы возвращается с пустыми руками, ну что там, что, допрашивает Сион, а он раздражается все сильнее, и, нервно протирая очки, замечает зеленую краску на руке, ну да, там на стене кривая надпись COUNT ZERO INTERRUPT, совсем свежая, Масаока долго под ней крутился, но тоже без понятия, к чему это.  
Этим вечером рыбка берет и исполняет ее желание, сливая адреса пары анонимных сообществ, слухи о которых давно до нее доходили. Ничего совсем уж крамольного на них не обсуждают, так что о рапорте Сион даже не задумывается.  
Ночные свидания плотно входят в привычный график. Яёй сперва почти ревнует, но потом решает, что им обеим это ни к чему.  
Время в серых стенах тянется долго, но утекает незаметно, и вот женщина лет тридцати с небольшим становится все более незаменимой для криминального департамента. Count Zero ничему ее не учит, но предоставляет достаточно материалов для обучения. В каждой локальной сети есть дверь. В каждой программе есть замочная скважина. Сион не просто очень красива, она достаточно умна, чтобы понимать, к чему клонит ее любимая рыбка.  
Но чтобы правильно отказывать другим, в первую очередь следует научиться отказывать себе.  
Эту науку Сион освоила в совершенстве.  
Осень для нее давно — набор звуков и стылый запах от чужих одежд, а теперь еще и время для последнего желания. Ее нервирует этот специфический программный код, повторяющийся уже в двух преступлениях.  
«И что ты об этом думаешь?» — спрашивает рыбка.  
«Я спрашиваю, это твоя работа?» — набирает Сион, но стирает знак за знаком, так и не отправив.  
«Я нашла его исходники, — пишет она вместо этого. — Это корейский язык программирования. Но у нас в архиве почти ничего об этом нет».  
Так она узнает о том, как закончилась Северная Корея. И не сказать, чтобы с этим знанием нашей разумной, но слишком любопытной женщине тридцати с небольшим лет стало намного спокойнее жить.  
Она мысленно составляет текст рапорта и понимает, что писать его уже поздно.  
Теперь не только Count Zero, но и она сама с двойным усердием затирает следы их разговоров.  
А потом говорить оказывается не с кем. Сутки, другие после штурма башни Ноны Сион ждет. Но больше никто не пишет на почту, никто не приходит в чат.  
— Это уха, — задумчиво говорит она себе под нос, никого не замечая, когда наконец находит ключ к зашифрованным файлам высшей степени секретности. Как же это, оказывается, было просто — следовало только захотеть.  
— Что? — переспрашивает Яёй.  
— Это ухохотаться можно, как мы их упустили, — поправляется Сион, по-прежнему разумная, но очень обиженная на свою безмозглую рыбку.  
Один раз воспользовавшись ключом — остановиться уже не выходит.  
А значит, скоро придут и за ней.

* * *

— А вы не теряли здесь времени даром, профессор, — смеется Сион, ничуть не обиженная. Сайга отвешивает ей шутливый поклон.  
Остальные как будто ничего не слышали. Мика о чем-то тихо спрашивает Акане, Яёй задумчиво грызет карамельку. Гинозе не остается ничего другого, кроме как спросить, нахмурившись:  
— Это правда? – ожидая привычной колкости в ответ.  
— Это сказка, дорогой, — как ни в чем не бывало отвечает ему Сион. — Не нравится? Тогда у меня есть для тебя еще одна. Жил-был неприкаянный гуманитарий...

**История о разбившейся дружбе**

Жил-был неприкаянный гуманитарий, который любил делать все доброе злым, а злое раскрашивать самыми яркими красками, чтобы получше бросалось в глаза. И вот однажды, в поисках то ли смысла, то ли развлечений, он забрел в один университет. Где щедрой рукой посеял осколки смуты, некоторые его достижения потом даже ошибочно приписали одному незадачливому профессору. Один такой осколок взял и угодил в сердце добропорядочному студенту факультета социологии Синье Когами.  
И досталось прежде всех, конечно, лучшему другу.  
— Да что ты все трешь и трешь свои очки, до дыр скоро доковыряешь, — расхохотался как-то раз Когами посреди обеда, к нему присоединились и другие однокурсники, заставляя Гинозу еще сильнее смутиться. Поджимая губы, он путанно сослался на важные дела и ушел, не понимая, что это на Когами нашло.  
Тот и прежде был горазд пошутить, но теперь его шутки стали обидными и колкими. Например, он заявил, что узнал результаты экзаменов заранее — и дурачил всех целых полчаса.  
— Что с тобой случилось? – спросил после этого Гиноза, дело там чуть не дошло до драки.  
— Со мной все отлично, — отмахнулся Когами. – А вы тут дурью маетесь. Примут-не примут. Как щенки бездомные.  
Когда их обоих признали достойными для службы в Бюро общественной безопасности, Гиноза не мог сдержать вздоха облечения. Теперь-то все точно должно было наладиться. Но в первый же месяц молодой, да наглый инспектор переругался со всеми в трех отделах, а Масаоку публично назвал алкоголиком, за что Гиноза врезал ему в челюсть, так неожиданно, что тот даже увернуться не успел.  
— Как ты себе позволяешь выражаться о сотрудниках? – спросил он, переводя дыхание. Костяшки противно ныли.  
— Правдиво и незамутненно, — парировал Когами, утирая кровь с разбитой губы. – Иди лучше очки протри, если сам не видишь.  
Зато патрульному Сасаяме он сразу глянулся. Стоило один раз показать Когами трущобы, и он стал, ничуть не стесняясь, пользовался любыми предлогами, чтобы прогуляться туда с друзьями.  
После первой неудачной попойки случились вторая и третья. Наученный горьким опытом, Гиноза больше ни капли в рот не брал, и это тут же превратилось в повод для насмешек. Но отпускать их одних он не решался. В конце концов, Сасаяма находился под его ответственностью, что бы там себе Когами ни думал.  
К тому же, возможно, так и следовало вести себя настоящим детективам, думал Гиноза, вспоминая обо всем, что смутно помнил с детства по рассказам отца. Вечерами ходить по барам, днем самоотверженно предаваться работе.  
— До чего же элегантное преступление, — заявлял Когами, рассматривая фотографии расчлененного тела. – Посмотри, как искусно сделано! И какая точность! Ни одной неправильной линии!  
Гиноза замечал в ответ, что он слишком увлекается.  
Но паспорт Когами упрямо отказывался мутнеть, его главный и безотказный аргумент в любом споре.  
— Сивилле виднее, нормально это или нет, — заканчивал Когами каждый такой разговор.  
А потом Сасаяма сбежал.  
Это случилось во время рейда в трущобах, порой бывало, что патрульные умудряются заблудиться или потерять наушник. Но поиск по датчику в коммуникаторе привел их к мусорнику, на котором валялся распиленный браслет.  
— Бывает, — пожал плечами Когами. И они уехали на базу.  
— Что ты об этом знаешь? – спросил у него Гиноза, когда остальные разошлись.  
— Ничего, — огрызнулся тот, в этот вечер особенно злой, ведь после первого тела, у ресторана, нашли еще одно, возле концертной сцены. И ни единой наводки на преступника по-прежнему не было.  
— Не делай из меня дурака, — сказал Гиноза, он снял очки и пытался словить чужой взгляд, но Когами упорно смотрел то на экран, то на стену с кучей по-старомодному приколотых записок.  
— Из тебя делай, не делай, — пробормотал он. Гиноза сделал вид, что не заметил.  
— Мы пришли сюда вместе. И должны работать вместе.  
— Так работай, твою мать, а не выслуживайся! – заорал на него Когами. Он уже несколько ночей не спал и работал на стимуляторах, этим, возможно, и объяснялась излишняя резкость. Но Гиноза уже не думал об этом, он схватил своего лучшего, как ему казалось, друга за шкирки и потребовал объяснений.  
— У него сестра повесилась, идиот. И явно не просто так! – продолжал кричать Когами, и не думая вырываться. — Вел бы себя нормально с людьми, так, может, и знал бы больше.  
И тут Гинозе стало впервые его по-настоящему жаль.  
Все это время Когами, кажется, тоже старался быть настоящим детективом, а теперь все расползалось по швам, преступник оказался таким же умным, как книжные, но взаправду. А что с такими делать, никто из них не знал. Еще и Сасаяма с его сестрой.  
— Пошли в столовую, — предложил Гиноза, отпуская его и разглаживая ткань рубашки. – Там все равно сейчас никого нет. Поужинаем, подумаем.  
Когами отлучился ненадолго, чтобы притащить с собой бутылку виски.  
— И что мне было ему говорить, — спрашивал он по третьему, кажется, кругу, когда в бутылке осталось меньше четверти. – Сиди здесь, отпрошу тебя на похороны? С людьми так себя не ведут, клал я на все эти субординационные приколы. Патрульный, не патрульный. У него сестра!  
Гиноза хлопал его по плечу, все было почти как в старые времена, и даже немного лучше, если бы еще не чертов Сасаяма. Когами пожаловался, что патрульная Момото с третьего не дает ему прохода – с ней, дескать, проще было бы переспать, чем объяснить, почему не хочется. Гиноза покраснел и допил свой стакан залпом.  
Они едва не поцеловались в лифте, но один из них вовремя остановился, а второй ничего не заметил. Когами висел на Гинозе и рассказывал о том, как собирался брать в официальные партнеры какого-то парня из университета и как все по-идиотски сорвалось. И ведь Сивилла была бы наверняка не против, как она и сейчас не против того, что он отпустил Сасаяму немного погулять.  
Гиноза уложил его в комнате отдыха, снял туфли и прикрыл пледом, а сам вернулся в кабинет и не спал всю ночь, пытаясь найти дыру в умозаключениях Когами, чтобы доказать кому-то, неважно уже кому, что он тоже хороший детектив.  
И он почти все понял, но так не вовремя уснул. А утром нашли Сасаяму.

Через две недели Когами увезли в Токородзаву, складывать в реабилитационном центре слово «Вечность» из сами понимаете чего. И в нашем случае ожидать, что кто-то придет забирать его оттуда, пока он как-нибудь не справится сам – увы, не стоило.

***

Гиноза прикусывает нижнюю губу и отводит взгляд, а Яёй косится на Сион укоризненно. Молчание оседает между ними, густое и почти ощутимое, а потом рвется в клочья голосом, который Акане совсем не ожидает услышать — хотя бы здесь и сейчас не ожидает.  
— Вы вспомнили не всех, — говорит директор Касей от двери, потом проходит, останавливается напротив них, опирается плечом о стену. Молчание возвращается, еще более густое, плотное, как туман в ночном кошмаре, никто не смотрит друг на друга, Акане смотрит на директора.  
— Но «Сивилла» помнит, — улыбается директор Касей, почти как живая. В ее руках не кубик, а простая синтетическая нить, длинные пальцы за несколько движений сплетают из нее паутинку и распускают, чтобы сплести снова.  
— И никакой больше кошки нет, никакой, к черту, колыбельки нет, — бормочет Сайга, и Касей кивает ему словно бы одобрительно. Акане вдруг понимает — но раньше, чем она произносит хоть слово, Касей улыбается вновь, качает ей головой, будто просит молчать — или приказывает — и говорит:  
— Может быть, забытое и не стоит воспоминаний, но я все же расскажу.  
 **  
**История об оправданных ожиданиях  
  
Когда он был маленьким, мама называла его принцем, а его сестру — принцессой и прятала их от злой колдуньи. Кого попало не называют принцами, особенно в наше время, так что он был уверен, что титул ему достался по праву. Даже когда мама перестала с ними играть, перестала приносить им сладости и наряжать их в платьица, принц верил, что черные времена пройдут и все станет правильно, так бывало в сказках, которые рассказывала им мама, и так должно было быть. Только потом он понял, что не такими уж и черными были эти времена, когда принцесса заботилась о нем почти так же хорошо, как мама, и так же называла его своим маленьким высочеством, угощая сладостями; потом она тоже перестала это делать, едва не превратилась в злую ведьму и пришлось запереть ее в ледяной гроб — но он справился, он ведь был принцем.  
Вот тогда времена действительно изменились; принцу пришлось жить среди чужих людей, пришлось даже принять выдуманное этими людьми имя — и ни словом, ни жестом не выдать себя, скрывать от всего живого и неживого свое королевское происхождение. Злое колдовство, от которого прятала их с принцессой мать, не имело над ним власти, но глаза колдуньи находились повсюду, и принц был очень, очень осторожен, чтобы не попасться под ее пристальный взгляд. Так день шел за днем и год за годом, и принц почти привык притворяться обычным незаметным человеком, он даже нашел себе обычное человеческое занятие. А потом он встретил фею.  
Было бы правильнее сказать, волшебника — потому что фея была мужчиной — но в наши дни это уже не имеет такого значения, как раньше; если кто-то посылает кому-то букет, значит, он ухаживает — и неважно, он это или она, и за кем он ухаживает, тоже не так уж важно — а если кто-то появляется ниоткуда, дарит подарки и обещает все что угодно с небольшими оговорками, значит, он фея.  
— Современное искусство нуждается в свежей крови, — рассуждала фея, и принц прекрасно понимал, о чем идет речь.  
— Люди забыли о том, как говорить правду, и о том, чего стоит жизнь, — продолжала фея, и принц кивал, соглашаясь.  
— Если бы ты получил все, что тебе нужно, — спрашивала фея, — что бы ты сделал?  
И принц рассказывал.  
— Ты это получишь, — слышал он, — но помни о глазах злой колдуньи, следи за временем, следи за собой.  
И принц попал на праздник, устроенный специально для него, и у него было все, что нужно для праздника, и конечно же, он ошибся, оступился, забыл о времени, забыл о себе, увлеченный весельем и волшебством, и все кончилось так, как и должно было кончиться. Но даже попав во владения злой колдуньи, принц не рассказал ей о фее-крестной; впрочем, колдунья и не спрашивала. Только поэтому дело Томы Кодзабуро ушло в архив Бюро — и еще, в копии, в личный архив Когами Синьи, и пролежало там три года, всеми почти забытое. Так что, может быть, и сейчас незачем было о нем вспоминать.

***

— Извините, — робко говорит Мика в воцарившейся гробовой тишине, когда директор Касей замолкает. – Но вам не кажется, что нас здесь... многовато?  
И все смотрят по сторонам.  
Сион вздрагивает. Акане нервно сглатывает. Гиноза бормочет что-то неразборчивое. У Яёй на зубах оглушительно громко хрустит карамелька.  
И только Сайга говорит:  
— Это уже квайдан какой-то.  
Все они сидят на своих рабочих местах: Когами, Масока, Кагари. Сосредоточенно набирают что-то на компьютерах, не обращая никакого внимания на остальных.  
— Текст, — все-таки выдавливает из себя Гиноза, которому лучше видно, и кивает на Масаоку с Когами, чьи мониторы находятся рядом. – Текст одинаковый.  
Все подходят, даже директор Касей. Вблизи они выглядят так же убедительно, но стоит коснуться, по фигурам идет рябь, как и по любой потревоженной внешней помехой голограмме. «История о том, — написано на каждом мониторе, — как умерли они в один день, а потом жили долго и счастливо».  
— Та-ак, — раздается от директора едва слышное, этим тоном, низким и нарочито веселым, мужчины обычно приветствуют случайно встреченных старых друзей на улицах. И хотя директор Касей не мужчина, ей он тоже идет.  
Свет мигает на мгновение, и кресла снова чистые, и экраны выключены, как были.  
Люди, целый вечер проговорившие о покойниках, косятся друг на друга, проверяя, все ли видели одно и то же. Улыбаются неловко, самое время дружно сделать хорошую мину при дурном тоне.  
— Извините, но мне это не показалось, — говорит Гиноза с плохо скрываемым вызовом.  
А Касей и Сион вдруг, переглянувшись, начинают смеяться. Мика смотрит на них с опаской, Акане крепко держит ее за руку. Сайга их обеих то ли прикрывает, то ли собирается прикрываться за ними, поди его пойми.  
— Ну хоть рапорт писать не надо, — флегматично замечает Яёй, кивая на директора.  
И тут даже Гиноза улыбается.


End file.
